


A new perspective

by inDenial89



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Other, fem Gakushuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inDenial89/pseuds/inDenial89
Summary: After a stressful day Gakushuu Asano just wants to unwind in the corner of an arcade. After feeling the shame of defeat she gives up, only to learn that the world is not a cruel as she knows.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Gakushuu Asano was know as many things. Child genius in every field studied by man, the athletic prodigy who could go to the Olympics if the effort was really put in, the kid with a voice of an angel, and most of all the son of Gakuhou Asano. But there is something wrong with that statement, something small, a small detail that would never practically change any feats Gakushuu has accomplished. The thing is,

Gakushuu Asano is a girl. 

Now the entire thing is fairly easy to mix up, short hair, the extended use of the male uniform, and the tragedy of her non existent ‘assets’. 

Which everything can be reasonably explained. During a fit of rebellion and some hair dye she had to cut off her long orange-like locks, she liked how short hair is easier to manage and she never grew it past her shoulders again. 

Whenever she goes out in public she tends to find many unsavory people trying to look up her skirt. So to avoid such distractions at school she wore the boys uniform, plus she likes how much mobility it grants her. 

And the last thing... well she still hasn’t hit puberty yet, they will grow! That’s what she likes to tell herself. 

She never noticed the mix up during her years at school. She always looked on at the girls discussing makeup or fashion. Since she was always busy she would never get to join in, in fact she would always end up talking with a bunch of the boys about sports or school in general. Which was weird since whenever another girl would talk with a lot of boys she would get shunned by the other girls, while Gakushuu was always welcomed to their circles. She thought they were just weird. 

Sometimes she would sulk in her lack of female friends but sometimes she enjoyed being alone, she saw what some of those girls would do behind each other’s back. She swears that school here is a battle both academically and socially. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She is sitting at her desk, a futon wrapped around her shoulders as she writes down detailed plans for the bo-tashi competition in the next few days. Since this is a boys only event she would be delegated to making the strategy for the A-class to execute. She gave the participants a copy of a general game plan, but she continues to get more and more ideas to write down. She hasn’t slept for the last few days, but she knows the satisfying defeat of the E-class would make the loss completely worth it. 

Tapping the paper on her desk, she flips through the thorough thoughts she has written down with an evil smile. 

The day of the event came and her calm mask covered the ecstatic smirk she held in her heart. Hearing the bo-tashi announcement on the intercom she confidently waved off at her classmates.   
“What, too scared to get your hands dirty prez?” The patronizing sound of Karma Akabane rung out in the field. 

“Of course not, I don’t need to be out there to crush all of you.” Asano looked down my nose with cold eyes as the E class returned with a determined look. ``Heh, they think they can win, let’s see how badly they will lose.’  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The A class’s pole was falling. As the white haired kid pulled it down Asano saw her kingdom crumble down as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walls of the Principal’s office was covered with blood. The sounds of crunching bones repeats in her head like a broken record. The stare of the Principal makes her fall to the floor in paralyzed horror as she sees Kevin and the others beg for mercy. A monster, he’s a monster. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second she got home she threw off her uniform and changed into a brown sweater, plaid skirt, black leggings, and black boots. She clipped on the hair extensions and snugly placed a grey beanie on her head. She wanted to get out of the house, she needed to leave, she needed air, she needed to breathe. 

“Where are you going?” The cold voice of the Principal made her heart beat against its cage. She froze.   
“Out” She felt him stare her down, ‘Please don’t hurt me please don’t hurt me’ she felt like some rabbit standing still hoping that the predator would ignore her. 

“Be back before curfew.” He must know that he’s killing her. Squeezing her until she breathes her last breath. All in an effort to make her strong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She jiggled the joystick of the arcade machine as particle effects cover the screen. The repetitive nature of Space Invaders helped her calm down. Destroying alien ships in the corner of the club like setting made her feel invisible, like she was blending in with the background. The feeling of solidarity helped her escape her stressful life. The judging eyes of her peers were gone, the judging eyes of the Principal was gone. She was alone, finally alone. 

She let out a breath of relief as she felt the stress slowly but surely leave her bones. She looked around to see one of the Mortal Kombat machines was open and took a seat. She hasn’t played in a while and beating some random kids should improve her mood. 

Spoiler alert it did. She sat with a genuine smile on her face as she makes up combos on the fly, destroying her opponents easily. The last guy she was playing said he had to leave, she didn’t want to stop playing but the arcade seemed a little empty. 

Some shady group of kids were sitting in the corner and another group was playing on the shooting games. 

With a sigh, she got up before another boy approached her from behind.

“Um, would you mind if you play with me.” With widened eyes and a quick whip of her head, lord behold the person sitting on the opposing Mortal Kombat stool was the one person she didn’t want to think about.

Isogai Yuuma

‘U-Uh…” Being caught so off guard was a new experience, did she even hear him approach, he gave her his famous ikemen smile. 

“Ah, were you just leaving, sorry I just wanted to take a break from my friends for a little bit. They’re great and all, but being at the center of them is a bit much.” A sheepish laugh came from the boy. 

Now regaining her bearings she silently sat back down and started the game. Since they were not able to truly stand off this is the closest they can get. She has to win, she didn’t win the bot-tashi since she wasn’t on the field. This battle will show who is the true victor. 

“Do you come here often?” …

“What’s your favorite game?”...

“What’s your name?”...

‘It’s like talking to a brick wall’ Isogai silently cried as his character blocked a fatal chop. ‘She’s really good, she must have played this for a long time.’ More attacks and blocking. ‘Ah, an opening!’ 

“Get Over Here” The sound spiked from the machine and the last of the green in the girl’s health bar turned to red. An intimidating ‘FATALITY’ was printed across the girls screen as she stared in shock.   
“Damn Isogai, I didn’t know you could be so ruthless.” Maehera swung his arm around the boy’s shoulder.

“Who knew you were so good at Mortal Kombat.” Some of the other E class students were surrounding the machines. Isogai laughed along with them before looking over to the girl.   
She looked pale, and she was slightly shaking. 

“Good gam-” Isogai tried to say before the girl abruptly stood up and turned to leave, hastily shoving his classmates in the process. 

“Geeze, maybe she’s a sore loser like that pompous asshole Asano.” Rio said as she watched her leave. 

“That’s really mean to say, what if she was having a bad day?” Okuda said as they conversed. In the corner of their eyes they saw a group of teens in the corner staring at the girl leaving, and they followed after. 

The E class assassins all looked at each other. And they all nodded and followed the kids looking for trouble. After all, what’s the use of assassination if you don’t use it to help others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gakushuu clenched her fists as she walked down the sidewalk. Losing the bo-tashi was one form of shame, but losing against him in Mortal Kombat is a completely different form of disappointing. Was he just in his element or was she just horrible at the game? No- the arcade is practically the homeground of the E-class, or so her classmates gossip tells her, but such a rationalization only makes her more upset. Losing on her own turf and losing on the E-class turf only augments her loss. But that was not what made her storm out.

They just had the audacity to be nice to her, then insult her behind her back. She knows that girls can be two faced but Gakushuu was only a couple feet away. Television and YA novels never prepared her for this! Was it supposed to be a power move? Was she establishing her dominance in the arcade? It is their ground and Gakushuu was trespassing, maybe she should go to a different arcade from now on. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the arm hooking around her shoulders,

“Hey there cutie, you look like you could use some entertainment.” Gakushuu was then pulled into an alleyway. Surrounding her were multiple delinquents, all armed with pipes or baseball bats, and all with some leer on their faces. In a way he was right, beating up these kids is the perfect form of entertainment. 

She felt a hand grab her leg, jumping up she threw a roundhouse kick to their head and jumped back. A guy grabbed his nose and muttered “Bitch” and the others went to attack. Bobbing and weaving around the sloppy strikes only added to the girl’s boredom. That was until a surge of electricity made her collapse on the ground. 

“There’s a pretty girl” The disgusting voice and the disgusting man grabbed the orange locks of the girl and pulled. “A perfect girl sits still and looks pretty.” He pulls her head back. “While we use her.” Laughter echoed around her as she stares at her assailant. 

‘People are cruel. Everyone will try to exploit you, whether it be for your position or for your talents, no one ever truly wants to help others without anything in return. That’s why you have to do everything alone, then no one will try to help you. Everyone wants something from you. Remember that.’

The Principal was right, again. She didn’t feel the disappointment she usually felt when he was right. Maybe it was the threat of being assaulted. Her mind was far away right now. 

She’s too weak to do anything, the taser was behind her back. A hand on her head. All she could do was accept what was going to happen. 

“You Bastards!” A thump and the guys surrounding her snapped over to the entrance of the alley. “How DARE You Do That To a Girl!” One by one the guys fell to the ground. The hand fiercely gripping her hair was gone. Someone was kneeling in front of her, rapidly asking her questions. Looking up she sees the boy who bested her. 

Why was he here? He already beat her twice, does he want to rub it in? “Why are you helping me?” Her filter was gone, her reputation, the facade was all gone, “You should have just let them do what they want. I’m sure you would enjoy seeing me suffer.” She didn’t realize she started talking. ‘He probably wanted to take that himself, he deserves it.’ Looking up she saw shocked faces, Isogai grabbed her shoulders.

“Why, why are you saying that? I would never ask that upon someone” He shook my shoulders. Blankly I looked down.

“Even someone who threaten something, someone you love. Even someone who threatens your entire world.” Her voice sounded broken. 

“NO, never. I would NEVER want that, even on my worst enemies.” 

“Then what do you want?” She asked.

“What-”

“For compensation, you want something so what is it.” 

“No- I don’t want anything-”

“Of course you do, everyone does. What do you want, money-”

“Wait, no -I don’t-”

“Or do you want what they wanted.” Isogai froze along with the other E class students.

“No, no-why do you think I want something?”

“Everyone who wants to help others always has a selfish motive. What-just tell me what you want so we can go our separate ways.” The girl growled. Isogai looked down for a few moments, then looked back up at the girl. 

“Look, I don’t know who you are, or what you’ve been through to make you think that, but I do know that not everyone always wants something from you. You don’t have to live for other people. I know that I don’t want you to be treated like that” Her eyes looked into his. “You seem like you could talk to someone.”

Why...

“C’mon, I know a great cafe where we can eat.” He stood up and held out his hand.

Why…

“I heard they have amazing cake.” He flashed her his Ikemen smile. 

In fear she slapped his hand away and sprinted the other direction. 

“Wait-” She was long gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Far from the place she was almost assaulted, a girl was punching the red bricks. 

“Damn it Damn it Damn it DAMN IT!!!” Another punch left her knuckles bleeding. She leaned her head against the wall. 

Why are you doing this

He needs this job

He needs to make money to pay for his mother’s surgery

He needs to support his family

His father is dead, he can’t make them money

You would never know his pain, you never even knew your father

You’re cruel

You’re heartless

You’re a bitch

Remorseless

A monster

You’re a monster

“DO YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT” She yelled out into the air. 

She fell to the cold concrete floor. Tears pool in her eyes as she wiped them away with bruised and bleeding knuckles. 

The world took so much from him. How can he be so selfless? How could he help someone so cowardly and pathetic as her. This world is so cruel, how can someone like him exist?

“Why Why Why...Why is he so good?”


	2. Shenanigans and such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just got some inspiration and so I decided to write some small moments from Gakuhou's and Shuu's perspectives, most of these are from pre canon, but the last one takes place a little after the first chapter.

_Gakuhou_

Gakuhou thinks his student is weird.

At first he just thought that she was just going through a rebellion phase, you know, dying hair, ear piercings, and the obligatory change of attire. He didn’t think much of it since it was the summer and she would mature out of it before the school year started, plus the freedom of expression could help her later in life, but maybe he should have watched over her when she used the bleach blonde hair dye. Mistakes, as shameful as they are, are inevitable but he would have preferred if she didn’t have to cut off her hair. Her family and others always complemented it, losing such an asset is quite precarious but he’s sure Asano-san will be able to manage. 

The short hair made her look kind of like a boy, paired with the uniform she usually wears and the training bra she wears under it, she turned into a boy in the eyes of the public. He’s sure his daughter is oblivious to the thoughts of the masses. 

Gakuhou is thrilled to see the reaction when the truth will be revealed. 

The main reason why Gakuhou thinks his student is weird is the one day that she came home with shopping bags all on her arms, the logo’s showing that they were from one of those goth/punk rock stores. ‘That’s a strange aesthetic’ Gakuhou expected her to have an anime obsession mirroring his old science fiction obsession. But to each their own. She spent her freetime going out with this clothing, then after a week she stopped wearing her new stuff and switched back to her normal assortment of clothing. 

Then she went through a sports phase, vigorously exercising and making questionable choices. ~~He feels a little guilty since he always pushes her to always do better in every aspect.~~

Gakuhou knew that many kids go through this and made her record and report all of her meals and caloric intake and the hours of exercise she was doing. Gakuhou supervised her as she ate dinner making sure she eats the right amount. Gakuhou was known for pushing his students past their limits, but that strategy doesn’t work all the time, continuous activity like that would only make her do more and injure herself. ‘Someone who is strong knows their limits and how to break them properly. Running miles and destroying your body is one way to do it, but that would only cripple you more. Those who are strong can push past their limits while still maintaining complete composure.’ ~~It’s not like he’s worried that his baby would develop an eating disorder or anything, he’s her teacher and nothing more.~~

Once school started up again Asano-san went back to normal, boy’s uniform, short hair, and the ego above all other egos. Gakuhou looked on in amusement as the students whispered as his ‘son’ passed by them, some talking about ‘his’ appearance, and others complaining that they will never get to be with ‘him’. ‘Oh how they will react once the truth comes out.’ With that funny thought Gakuhou stalks off.

_Gakushuu_

One time Gakushuu was talking to a small group of students ~~though he wasnt really listening~~ , making a cosplay cafe. The girls forced the boys into wearing a cat maid uniform, to which was protested by many but coercion and the idea to see the Gakushuu Asano in a neko maid uniform won out. She just thought that the masses wanted to see her in the costume and was the exception, she wasn't embarrassed, Gakushuu was fine since she is a girl and knew how to wear frilly dresses and not trip most of the time. But seeing the embarrassment from the boys made Gakushuu contemplate on how gender roles placed on by society affects how people dress. It’s normal for girls to wear pants and suits, but boys can’t wear skirts and dresses. Which went down the rabbit hole of imagining the male teachers wearing the very same maid outfit and cat ears, some of which won a small giggle from the girl, some of which won some cringe. Through the staff Gakushuu’s thoughts meet the inevitable.

Imagining Gakuhou freakin Asano, the creature of the fear and tyranny that is her father, in a maid outfit, with cat ears, and freakin stockings, curling his hands like paws. ‘Meow~’ ‘NO, BAD THOUGHT BAD THOUGHT, THAT'S CURSED CURSED I SAY’ Gakushuu metally screamed as the tea she was pouring spills over and burns the customer. Needless to say, Gakushuu couldn’t look at Gakuhou for the rest of the day. 

‘Huh, weird? Maybe it’s another phase.’ Gakhou thought with sweet sweet ignorance. ~~Maybe being ignorant of their loved one’s feelings for the other runs in the family~~

_Gakuhou_

Family gatherings were always a tiresome thing, but maintaining a connection to the rest of the family will help Asano-san in the future, this is also the point where Gakuhou could brag about his daughter to the good for nothing that was his father, ~~maybe strained relationships with fathers run in the family.~~

“Oh you’ve grown so much” Mistress Asano (Gakushuu’s grandmother) gushed. “You’re growing into a fine young lady, I remember when you couldn’t even reach Gaku’s knees” Gakuhou inwardly cringed at the use of his nickname. 

Asano-san quietly coughed behind a fist to hide a small smirk. 

“The culture festival should be soon, I can’t wait to see you in a kimono, I have the perfect one picked out. I'll send it to you, it’ll really emphasise your youth and beauty.” She gave the young girl a wink. The young girl slightly blushes and waves off the remark with a faintly embarrassed laugh. Gakuhou gets up and leaves the two ladies to gossip. ‘Oh right, she should be going through puberty soon’ Gakuhou realizes, I’ll prepare a lesson for her, she does have quite a lot to learn.’ And with that he and Master Asano go out for some drinks and some verbal sparring. 

~~Maybe unhealthy competition runs in the family~~

_Gakushuu_

Gakushuu was annoyed, she had woken up ready to take a shower and found out that she was out of shampoo in the middle of it, but she doesn’t have enough time before school to go and buy some, so she went through school with slightly more oily hair than normal.

After science class she was held back to help some tutor some 2-A students and missed the first half of gym, when she changed into her tracksuit she got to witness her high jump record get broken right before her eyes.By some no name student no less, ~~his name was Mizaki~~. The mocking voice of Akabane rings in her head as he laughs at her misfortune, she had already lost to those E-class students, now she was losing her grip on the main campus students too.

Then she was given piles of homework to do so her plans had to be postponed even more, last time Akabane was really close to tieing with her at midterms and she would hate for him actually beating her, T ~~he thought of what her father would do to her scares her immensely~~ ~~.~~ Now with newly attached hair extensions and determination for clean soft hair she walked into the supermarket. 

Walking into the aisle with the bath supplies she found her favorite bottle on the very top of the shelf. Those things were practically double her height, how was she going to get it. 

She whipped her head around and listened, there were a few people in the hunting section next to the area she was in, but no one else was around. Smiling to herself Gakushuu walked to the end of the aisle and stretched out her legs. Since her record could be broken by a regular student, she should be able to jump higher right? 

‘I can do this, I can do this.’ She chanted to herself. Then before she chickens out she turns and sprints around the corner, and right when she was under the shelf she stops and jumps straight up. Her back arched over the shelf and she grabs the bottle with her left hand. “Yes!” She exclaimed, before she realized that gravity is a thing and she starts falling. “No no, I didn’t think this through! I didn’t think this through!”

“Oof!” She landed on something soft. Looking up she sees two sunset eyes staring back at her. 

“D-Did it hur-t when you f-fell from h-heven?”

The freakin (Aka)-bane of her existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any unholy mental images you might have gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic that I have written and posted. Feel free to comment on how I did.


End file.
